


In the privacy of your home

by President_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Daddy Kink, Gay, Group Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Nando's, Smut, Spanking, Teenagers, back clawing, larry stylinson - Freeform, underage kink, ziall, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_1D/pseuds/President_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys from One Direction (who are still teenagers in this) have a good time when they're at home alone (with each other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the privacy of your home

“Zayn?! Zayn?!” Liam called as he walked around the house looking for his room/band mate. “I’m in the Lou!” Zayn yelled, not thinking that Liam would come in. “WOAH, I’m naked in here!” Zayn shouted, as Liam didn’t realize that Zayn was just stepping out of the shower. “Oh, sorry mate.” Liam said ever so cheekily as he eyed Zayn’s manhood while reaching for a towel to hand him. “So, what did you need Liam?” Zayn asked Liam, as he wrapped the towel around his waist. “Oh, right, um, I don’t remember.” Liam said, now starring at Zayn’s rear. “Are you okay Liam?” Zayn asked (looking at Liam in the mirror). “Yeah, I’m fine.” Liam said as he snapped out of his trance. Zayn asked Liam, “Where you starring at my bum?” “No!” Liam said, trying to play it off, although he was blushing. “Oh.” Zayn said with disappointment, on his face, and in his voice. “It seemed like you where.” Zayn continued. Liam hesitantly admitted to his wandering eyes, “Well, I did look at it, but only for a second.” “Why look at it for a second, when you can have it all night long?” Zayn added, taking off his towel and dropping it on the floor. Liam’s eyes widened in shock at Zayn’s action.  
*****Meanwhile in the bedroom*****  
“Hey Louis” Harry said, briefly looking up from his phone. “Hello Harry” Louis said as he kept his eyes locked on the television screen (because he was playing a video game). “So, where are all the boys?” Harry asked, putting his phone in his pocket and walking over to the (king size) bed (they all shared) and sitting down next to Louis. “Oh, Zayn’s in the bathroom, I think Liam maybe downstairs, and Niall is at Nando’s for like the millionth time today.” Louis replied. “Wait a minute, I didn’t see Liam downstairs.” Harry said, looking very confused. “Then I don’t know where he is.” Louis said. “Has Zayn been in there a long time?” Harry asked. “Yeah, he has actually, I wonder what he’s doing in there.” Louis said. “Well, since we have the room to ourselves…” Harry said as he sat on his knees, then scooted closer to   
Louis and blew lightly in his ear. Louis pretended he didn’t feel it, but really, it sent chills down his spine. Harry thought that would entice Louis but he was still focused on the video game, so Harry got even closer to Louis, and licked his neck. Lois quietly moaned, he didn’t think Harry heard him, but Harry had a giant smile on his face. “Maybe for a little while” Louis said, putting down his controller. Harry pounced on him and attacked his face with kisses, all the while, grinding his butt on Louis' dick, trying to get him hard.  
*****Back in the bathroom*****  
“Um, Zayn, what are you doing?” Liam asked (scared by the somewhat monstrous size of Zayn’s penis) “Well, you looked at my bum like you wanted it, I thought I would make it a package deal for you.” Zayn said, looking Liam up and down, and biting his lip. “What do you mean?” Liam said innocently. “You were staring at my bum and practically drooling, so I thought you might wanna try and fit your dick in my ass. I always imagined it long and thick and luscious.” Zayn said. Liam’s eyes were still wide, now he was barely blinking. “Well you know I’m going out with Danielle right?” Liam asked. “Yeah, and I’m dating Perrie. What they don’t know won’t kill them.” Zayn said with a wink. He walked over to Liam and kissed him lightly, then pulled away and said to him, “Tell me if you want me to stop.” He leaned in and kissed Liam again, Liam started kissing him back, soon they were in a heated make-out session. Liam grabbed Zayn’s ass, and Zayn was undoing Liam’s belt. Liam pulled Zayn’s hands away and shook his head, and said “Maybe we should move this to the bedroom.  
*****In the bedroom*****  
Harry felt Louis’ dick get stiff. “Ready babe?” Louis asked, unzipping Harry’s pants and then his own. Harry nodded and took off his pants. He put his face near Louis’ crotch, whipped his dick out of his pants and started sucking it. Bobbing his head up and down. Louis started to moan. Getting louder by the second. He started to scream. “Oh, Harry, that’s it. Don’t stop. Oh, My God!” His eyes were shut tight. Louis came in Harry’s mouth, and Harry swallowed the cum like a good boy. “I want you inside me Louis” Harry whispered. Louis looked at Harry and bit his lip. “You better take off your pants then, Pretty Boy” Louis said. They both took off all their clothes, and Harry was quite eager. Louis aligned himself with Harry’s entrance, and right when he was about to thrust in Liam and Zayn burst through the door in a heated make out session. They all stared at each other in shock. “Well, I guess since we’re all in the mood.” Zayn says “You guys wanna have a 4-some?” Louis and Liam’s eyes widened, while Harry smiled widely in fascination. “I’m in” Harry says and then giggles into a pillow. “Me Too” Liam says. Louis hesitates but then smiles like a maniac and says “I’m all for it!” “Well, come on you Ninnies. This isn’t going to work if you have your clothes on.” Harry exclaims. Liam and Zayn strip as well. Louis proceeded to enter Harry, He pushed in slowly and Harry winced in pain. Once Harry gave him the ‘OK’ he began to move. In and out, Harry was tearing up, not only because Louis was so big, but also because Louis felt amazing inside him. Zayn pushed Liam forcefully onto the bed (so he was bent over), and rammed his enormous cock into Liam’s tight ass. “ZAYN!!!!!” Liam screamed at the top of his lungs. “That’s it, say my name, say it!” Zayn told Liam, and then started thrusting fast and hard without giving Liam time to adjust. “OH MY GOD ZAYN!!!” Liam yelled. “I love it when you say my name. Who’s your daddy Liam? Who’s your daddy?” Zayn asked (yelling). “You are Zayn” “That’s right, I’m your daddy. Call me Daddy” “Ugh, Daddy! It feels so good Daddy! Is this because I was good, or because I was bad?” “It’s because you were bad, because you made me wait, you wouldn’t let me fuck you in the bathroom. You’re a bad boy.” Zayn scolded. Zayn smacked Liam’s ass, Liam winced.  
*****Nando’s*****  
“Thanks” Niall said as the cashier handed him a paper bag full of food. Niall had been out most of the day and thought that it would be nice to bring dinner home for the lads and him since he hadn’t spent much time with them today. He walked down the sidewalk and his mouth filled with saliva because of the great smelling food. He couldn’t wait to get home; luckily their flat wasn’t, but 10 or so minutes away. (*Niall walked into the house*) When he got home no one was downstairs, he set the food on the counter. He heard yelling, screaming, and smacking sounds (as if someone was being hit). The boys had their occasional arguments which were usually over stupid stuff, and they were never known to get physical. Worried, Niall ran as fast as his legs could carry him, up the stairs to the bedroom. He burst in the door and couldn’t believe his eyes. Louis was fucking Harry, who was lying on the bed next to Liam, who was being fucked by Zayn. “What the hell is going on in here?” Niall asks. “Uh, we can um, explain” Zayn said, not really sure if they could. “You guys are having group sex and you didn’t mind to even text me about it? Who’s responsible for this?” Niall asks “I’ll take the blame” Zayn says. “Well, you’re going to keep fucking Liam. But I want you to do it even harder. While I fuck you in the mouth.” Niall says, and smirks before he continues, “And Louis you keep fucking Harry. Go harder and faster, and Harry, I want you to claw at Louis’ back and pull his hair. I want to see scratch marks by the time we’re done or else you’re going to be in trouble Harry” Niall said, before shoving his dick into Zayn’s mouth (Niall had gotten undressed and climbed onto the bed while giving orders. “Oh, Zayn, You’re a good boy aren’t you?” Niall asks as more of a statement. Niall came in Zayn’s mouth and not long after that, Zayn came inside of Liam, and Liam moaned at the feeling of Zayn’s warm liquid inside of him. Zayn, Liam and Niall sit and watch Harry and Louis as they finish their scene. Louis hits a certain spot which triggers Harry’s manly juices to flow. He ejaculated so high it got on Louis’ chest and face; somehow he even got some on the ceiling. Seeing this, gave Louis the urge to cum as well. “I brought home some Nando’s for everyone.” Niall says “Thank God, I’m starving. Getting a dick as big as Zayn’s shoved up your ass all afternoon really works up your appetite.” Liam says cheerfully  
To this day, they still have their little ‘Fuck-Buddy’ Parties at least once a week.


End file.
